


Vows.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, a wedding, get ready for the good old romantic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: *Throws rice and confetti* yasssss. Hope you enjoyed it, for more fluff and stuffmy tumblr.





	Vows.

‘’No, no, no.’’ Castiel looks frantically around their bedroom, he picks the poetry book on his nightstand again, waiting for the result to be different from the other 100 times he has done the same, he looks under the book, and between the pages. Nothing. ‘’This can’t be happening, not today!.’’ He comb his hair with his fingers, messing it even more. He turns around, maybe he should look outside their room. Sam appears at the doorway with a big smile on his face.

‘’Hey Cas! Claire is here, she - ‘’ He is interrupted by Cas’ hands gripping his flannel shirt. ‘’ Woah, Cas, what is wrong?’’.

‘’You have to help me.’’ 

‘’Are you okay? Where is Dean?’’ Sam hands are now on Cas’ shoulders, trying to calm the other man. Cas is blabbering a nonsense Sam can’t understand. ‘’Cas breathe.’’ He tries to follow Sam's order, and he can’t help the tears running down his cheeks.

‘’I have lost it, I need to find it, Sam, you have to help me.’’ Sam would totally help him, if he knew what the hell they have to look for. Cas sees the confusion on the younger Winchester’s face and realizes he hasn't told him what he is looking for. ‘’My vows, I have lost the paper where I wrote them, today, on our wedding day!’’ All the nerves he has been feeling for weeks are now friends with the stress caused by this lost. He is going to have a huge headache. Sam’s hands tighten their hold on Cas’ shoulder.

‘’Hey, don’t worry we are going to find them.’’

‘’I worked so much on them, for years, Sam!’’ They even have Led Zeppelin lyrics on them, Cas knows Dean is going to love them.

‘’I thought my brother asked you to marry him three months ago.’’ Cas blushes.

‘’Are you going to help me or are we going to talk about for how long I have been thinking about marrying Dean?’’  Sam laugh and shakes his head, he raises his hands in a placating gesture.

‘’Okay, okay. Where did you see it for the last time?’’ Cas breathes deeply, knowing that with Sam’s help he is going to find them on time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the laundry room of the bunker Dean picks Cas’ trench coat, he touches the fabric softly, almost reverently, a million butterflies on his stomach, he can’t believe the day is finally here, he can’t believe he got so lucky. He stares at the grass stain on the back of the coat, shaking his head and smiling fondly, his almost-husband and his thing for sitting down on the grass and watch the animals. He looks in every pocket, in case Cas has forgotten something inside them.

And that’s when he finds it. His fingers touch a piece of paper inside the chest pocket and he picks it, unfolding it to see if it something he can throw away or if it something Cas may want to keep.

‘ _Dear Dean, my beloved_ ’ It says, Dean keeps reading it, confused. ‘ _Finally the day has come, we have been fighting side by side for a very long time, but today we start a new path together, hand in hand. I know that you know well that anything, not even death, can keep us apart, nothing is strong enough to keep me away from you. We aren’t perfect, the path ahead is not going to be an easy one, because life is never easy, but I’m sure we will be able to overcome any obstacles if we have each other’s love with us. I don’t need much, Dean, just to see your eyes and smile every morning when I wake up and to kiss you every night before going to sleep, I just need your voice and the light of your soul to find my way.’_ Dean has clearly Cas’ vows in front of him, he stops reading, trying to catch his breath and wiping away the tears off his face. _’ I love you,_ _for you to me are the only one and if the sun refused to shine I would still be loving you.’’_ Dean smiles at those words _. ‘’ I want to say thank you, for everything you have given me, happiness, love, a family. Thank you, Dean, my beloved_.’

Dean is frozen on the spot, still crying, oh god, he loves Cas so much, so much it hurts. He raises his head when he hears his brother on top of the stairs. He tries to stop crying.

‘’Are you sure it is here?’’

‘’ Yes, I put the paper in my trench coat and I forgot about it.’’ Cas sounds stressed. They finally make their way into the room. ‘’ Please Dean, tell me you haven’t washed my trench coat yet.’’ Cas runs towards the coat, looking inside all pockets. ‘’ Oh no, it’s not here!’’

‘’Are you looking for this?’’ He shows the piece of paper to Cas. His angel’s expression turns sad.

‘’ Have you read them?’’ Dean nods.

‘’ I’m sorry Cas.’’ He moves forward wrapping Cas in a hug, kissing him. ‘’ I love them, I love you.’’ 

‘’I wanted them to be a surprise!’’ 

‘’I wouldn’t mind hearing them again, with your own voice Cas.’’ Cas nods, maybe he will just read them again.

* * *

They are standing in front of each other under a improvised althar outside of the bunker, holding hands, their friends and family are there with them, some of them crying, some of them ‘’ awww’’ing at their words. Dean is the one to start with his vows.

"Castiel, the love of my life, I can't wait to see what our future is going to bring us, but I know it will be great as long as we are together. You are my best friend, you are always by my side. I love you from the tip of your toes to the top of all the heads that your massive and tall as the Chrysler Building trueform has. Don't ever change." They all laugh, Cas smiles and a few tears escape from his eyes. 

It's his turn, he stares at the paper. He unfolds it and folds it again. 

“I would read it, but you have already read it.” Dean looks down, sheepishly. He puts the paper away and takes a deep breath, he decides to let his heart speak for him.” Dean, the love of my life,” he repeats Dean's words,” and that's a lot to say because I have lived for a very long time, but never I have felt like I do now, I have never felt like I feel when I’m with you. I guess that's the reason I needed so much time to write my vows, because there aren't words, in any language I can speak, to express all that you mean to me, and how much I love you. Because I do, I love you more than anything, I love you with every fiber of my being, I have always loved you and I will love you forever. You bring so much happiness and love to my life, you see the good in me. And for that I want to thank you, and for giving me a family. Thank you Dean, for being my wings when I wanted to fly and for picking me up every time I fell to the ground. Olani hoath ol.” Now is Dean’s, and almost everyone else that is there, turn to cry.

The say theirs 'I do' and kiss sweetly with a chorus of cheers and flashes from a dozen mobile phones and cameras, hand in hand they prepare for this new life together. 

And Dean makes Cas read his first vows to him when they were finally alone that night.

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws rice and confetti* yasssss. Hope you enjoyed it, for more fluff and stuff my tumblr.


End file.
